


Intimacy Issues

by ShinigamiKnox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Anal Sex, Bickering, Hux doesn't know how to do things nicely, Lots of pulling of Kylo's hair, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-TFA, Top Hux, Touch-starved Hux, bottom kylo, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't know how to deal with anything regarding physical affection. Kylo Ren doesn't understand Hux's discomfort. Thanks to some alcohol ingestion and some innate lust for each other, sex ensues. Hux doesn't do anything gently, but Kylo may be able to change that in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is the first time I've written actual fanfiction, so I'll apologize for it now. It's un-beta'd because, well, I don't have anyone to actually read what I write, so there's that. Also, I haven't written anything in over two years but Kylux kind of punched me straight upside the head and refused to let go. So there may be more stories to come.

Growing up the son of a high-ranked military official was both advantageous for one’s career but rather detrimental to one’s emotional wellbeing. While other kids were used to being coddled as a younger child, the child of Brendol Hux wouldn’t be verbally praised for doing anything less than perfection, let alone allowed the comfort of physical affection. Without that strict hand, he wouldn’t have grown up to be the commanding officer aboard the _Finalizer_ , nor would he have even made it through the academy as well as he had.

It wasn’t until he was into his twenties that he discovered the joys of human contact. However, having been told time and time again that he should only be focused on his climb up the military ladder, he merely yearned for this contact rather than seeking it out. By the time he was in his thirties and had earned the title of General and commanded the entirety of the _Finalizer_ , he had no desire for contact of any sort from others. Or he thought this, until he was introduced to Kylo Ren, the absolute disaster of a being.

Not only was Kylo Ren an emotional mess but his lack of boundaries let to awkward moments with not only higher ranking officials but Stormtroopers, too. It wasn’t until someone forced General Hux to do something about it that he even approached Ren on the topic. How would one even explain to that catastrophe that not only is killing Stormtroopers not okay, it is also not okay to embrace them or flirt with them, as both made them extremely uncomfortable especially following the death of another trooper less than a minute beforehand.

When Hux finally thought he had found the words he’d use, he made his way towards Ren’s chambers. Rather than wait for Ren to open the door himself, he used the overriding key code to open his door. It wasn’t after hours, nowhere near the time where the majority of the ship slept. That being said, it was only a slight surprise to Hux to find Kylo still donned in his heavy robes and mask. Ren’s room was similar to his own, simple, not much decoration, cozy size but enough room. The room certainly matched Ren’s aesthetic, mostly dark with the panels on the wall lit a gentle blue and red.

Ren was sitting on his regulation-sized bed with the black sheets barely disheveled. At the sound of the door closing, he—his mask shifted upwards towards Hux.

“You. I never thought I’d have to actually voice this, to anyone, but it appears, like most things with you, you can’t seem to control yourself. Please refrain from touching the Stormtroopers, in any sense of the word. Please do not kill them. Please do not hug them. Don’t even flirt with them! Am I understood?”

Hux received silence from the mask.

“Am I under _stood_ , Ren?”

The mask tilted slightly to the left. “It makes you uncomfortable.”

“What makes me uncomfortable is having to have this discussion with you. I would think a mature being would realize that it’s not okay for you to do that sort of thing. Then again, you being mature…” Hux added quietly to himself.

“Closeness in any sense makes you uncomfortable.” The mask was still cocked slightly to the left.

“Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall.” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to leave. “Just do me a favor and stop messing around with the Stormtroopers.” Hux only made it about a step before a pressure around his wrist caught and stilled him. “Yes, Ren?” Hux could feel the smooth leather of his gloves around his bare skin, under his sleeve. Already, he could feel his own pulse starting to increase. It was all he could do to not shift away from Ren. He would not win this.

“I’ll stop if you’ll stay for a drink,” the mask finally responded.

“Why would you make that kind of proposition?”

“Because I could use the company,” Ren said simply.

“…Fine,” Hux agreed reluctantly.

 

A drink turned into a few which turned into too many. Hux’s heart rate had eventually slowed down from the simple act of Ren touching his wrist, but the turmoil of emotions that it had caused had fueled him to keep on drinking. Part of him hoped the burn of the alcohol would help him soothe the ache to be touched, a sensation he hadn’t had in years. He thought he had suppressed that urge to the point of it no longer ever being a problem again. But here he was, somewhat hoping Ren would touch him again while the other part waged a war against these feelings.

That’s not to say Hux was a virgin, by no means was he a virgin. Male or female, it really didn’t matter. He didn’t exactly do it for enjoyment anyways. If the opportunity arose for any reason, he wouldn’t turn it away, just he wouldn’t really find the ecstatic pleasure people seem to find from it. No, his vice was the simple touching, the embraces afterwards, the soft gentle kisses, the temptations he refused to take part in. It was a weakness of his. If he gave in, he would only want more.

What had eventually surprised Hux into talking was Ren removing his mask. There were many, many bets going on around what he had underneath that mask, whether he was even human, whether or not he was deformed to the point of requiring the mask. Hux had the “privilege” of knowing he was human and he wasn’t deformed last time he had seen Ren’s face. Although, that was years and years ago, when Ben became Ren. However, that was so long ago Hux didn’t remember the face. Even if he had, the face of a young boy wouldn’t have led him to predict how Ren would look now, in his early thirties according to Hux’s estimate.

Ren certainly had an awkward face. That’s how Hux would describe it. He wasn’t ugly by no means, but he wasn’t exactly “pretty” either. He was more handsome than Hux wanted to admit. He still had a face that made him look younger than he was. Soft features and a sort of pout that made him look like he belonged anywhere but here as a significant First Order figure.

After a couple drinks, it dawned on Hux that Ren wasn’t used to drinking alcohol. He guessed it wasn’t exactly forbidden, but Ren didn’t waste time with the substance. When Ren finished a couple drinks himself, he removed the outer layer of his “uniform.” The wide belt, gloves, robe, and thick tunic were discarded in a pile on the floor near his closet. Still left on his larger frame was a long-sleeved, thin, black shirt tucked into shiny, tight, black pants held up by black suspenders, and a pair of boots that stopped just before his knees. With the multiple layers striped away and multiple alcoholic drinks in his system, Hux found Ren’s muscular body to be quite attractive, especially paired with the awkwardly handsome face. Hux couldn’t tell if the warmth in his cheeks was from the alcohol or the revelation that he wanted nothing more than to put his fingers through the soft-looking, black strands of Ren’s hair. The idea alone fueled the general to take another large swig of his drink.

“Why did you request company if you’re not going to talk?” Hux mumbled with his eyes cast downwards into his glass.

“We’re co-commanders. We’re supposed to be friendly, are we not?” The voice modulator in Ren’s helmet lowered his voice only slightly. His actual voice was rather deep and smooth sounding.

“I wouldn’t say friendly. At the very least, able to manage without killing each other.”

Ren let out a chuckle.

“Besides, what do you care about being ‘friendly’?” Hux muttered the word with a sneer. He didn’t think Ren was capable of being friendly, let alone aware of the definition of the word.

“Your thoughts are rather rude, General.”

“Well, Lord Ren,” another sneer, “my thoughts are meant to be mine and mine alone. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t pry.”

“Well, General,” Ren copied Hux’s sneer rather poorly, “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t _broadcast_ said thoughts.”

“I apologize for my rather strong hatred towards you,” Hux murmured sarcastically.

Ren allowed another chuckle to pass through his full lips. “Hatred, absolutely.” He turned to pour more liquid into his own cup before offering the bottle to Hux once again. At this point, it was too late for Hux to really turn it down. What was done was done, he could already tell he was past the point of tipsy and anymore wouldn’t really make things worse. When Hux handed it back, Ren intentionally slid his fingertips over the back of Hux’s hand. Hux jerked back so quickly, the bottle was almost flung off the edge of the table. Ren’s quick reflexes kept that from happening, however.

Hux rested his arm in his lap while he took another long drink. For someone so strong with calloused fingers like Ren, his touch was soft and gentle. Once again, his head swam with feelings ranging from how nice it would be to be embraced by Ren’s larger frame, how gentle he would be, how warm it would be, to how it would feel to dominate over someone so stubborn and powerful.

Hux let out a calming breath slowly and uncharacteristically put his hand through his hair, causing a few pieces to fall forward onto his forehead. He didn’t know which thought he hated more, the uncalled for lust for Ren’s body or the inappropriate wish for affection.

Ren decided to take another metaphorical stab at getting the General to break. “You’re surely aware of what your troops do for stress relief, yes?”

Hux finally lifted his face to meet Ren’s again, attempting to keep an expressionless face. “If you’re talking about the fornication, yes, I’m aware. I don’t see how it’s any concern of yours though,” Hux immediately went to defensiveness. Technically sexual acts were prohibited within the First Order, however, no one paid much mind to that type of behavior as long as it didn’t cause any problems.

“You’ve taken part,” Kylo said with a head tilt and a smirk. After realizing he no longer had the cover of his mask, he lost the smirk.

“Lord Ren!” Hux sputtered. “That is none of your concern,” Hux continued after leveling his voice.  
“Concern, no. No, it’s more of an interest. The great General reduced to seeking pleasure from another.”  
Hux felt his face flush even more. “I did not _seek_ —“

“No, you didn’t. They had. He had. You merely gave in after his relentless pestering. Wow, General. You didn’t treat him too kindly afterwards either.”

“I didn’t want him to get attached to the idea,” Hux explained needlessly.

“Of course not. Attachment leads to weakness. Desire leads to vulnerability.”

“Surely you can find a better topic than my past sexual partners, Lord Ren.”

“Then what would you like to discuss, General?”

“How about your incessant lack of discipline?” Hux muttered. He was drunk. He probably should have left after his last drink, he thought, yet he couldn’t bring himself to end this awkward, tense conversation.

“I assure you, General, I do not lack discipline. Coming from someone who couldn’t manage not to down half a bottle of whiskey, I take offense.”

“If you merely wanted to tease me, you could have just said so,” Hux muttered once again into his glass.

“You make it so easy.” The corners of Ren’s mouth lifted slightly. Hux thought he’d look cute if he actually smiled. Ren quickly lost the hint of his smile but chuckled again nonetheless. “So easy,” Ren repeated before taking a drink himself.

“Does that mean you’ve heard everything I thought since I’ve been in your room?” Hux suddenly realized.

“Only the thoughts or feelings you broadcasted. I don’t go snooping in others’ business,” Ren said as if he was offended that Hux would think that.

Hux seemed pleased with that answer, having thought he had more control over his thoughts and feelings than he actually did.

“Why did you bring up stress relief among the troops?” Hux asked curiously. He was quickly losing the battle against curiosity with the high amounts of liquor making its way through his system.

“Why, you looked stressed, General,” Ren smirked.

It took a few seconds to process what Ren had implied. “I—No. Absolutely not. I don’t need--.” Hux could feel his face heating up once again as he stuttered.

“It was merely an observation,” Ren shrugged.

Hux let his head drop towards the tabletop a bit. There was no recovering after that mess. He really should just get up, thank Ren for his time, and leave to try and forget the events of this night.

“Please, excuse me, Lord Ren,” Hux murmured as he got up from his seat. His foot got caught on the edge of the table foot and he scrambled to catch himself on the tabletop. Ren naturally caught the General with an arm around Hux’s waist and his other hand on the back of his chair. Ren lifted Hux so he was standing straight again but took his sweet time letting go. This gave Hux plenty of time to feel Ren’s strong arm around his lower back, his hand light but firmly grasping his hip. His body seemed to physically ache to be touched. That was going to be the excuse he repeated to himself as he reached out for Ren’s suspenders to pull him against Hux into a passionate, biting kiss. He’d give in to the carnal lust but he refused to give in to the unrelenting desire for tenderness.

Ren allowed Hux to set the pace. He wasn’t exactly inexperienced himself, but most of his partners weren’t so…brutal. Ren couldn’t help but gasp a little as Hux broke the skin of his bottom lip. Hux continued to suck on his lip as if the blood from Ren’s lip were Hux’s own lifeblood.

Ren rested his hands on Hux’s hips. He didn’t pull Hux closer or push him away. Hux continued his assault on Ren’s lips while his hand finally threaded through Ren’s hair and pulled hard. Ren’s hands tightened on Hux’s waist in response to the pain in his scalp of Hux pulling his head to the side. Hux pressed his body closer to Ren’s and licked over the split in Ren’s lower lip. After a few more moments of Hux’s hair pulling, Ren finally got fed up and slid his hand through the fiery red strands. Pulling about as roughly as the General had his, he pulled Hux’s head back and bit his neck more ravenously than he had intended. Hux groaned while his hips pushed up against Kylo’s body. Kylo’s other hand shifted back to Hux’s ass and finally pulled his body even closer.

When Ren had his fill of marking the General’s neck, he began pushing Hux back towards his bed. Hux stumbled while he tried to pull Ren’s shirt up without moving the suspenders out of the way. Kylo’s strong grip on his waist kept him from falling backwards as much as he wanted to see Hux fall flat on his ass.

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Hux murmured as he focused on removing his own tunic to reveal a light, black undershirt underneath.

Ren went to work removing his own shirt and undershirt, leaving the suspenders resting against his thighs. “Would it matter at this point if I was?”

“Yes. I don’t want you crying and ruining the mood.” Hux, too, pulled his undershirt up and over his head then went to work on Ren’s pants. Ren bit his lip, still tasting blood, when Hux pulled the zipper down against his erection.

Ren didn’t even take the time to respond to Hux. Instead, he ran his hands over his lean torso and pressed his lips back to Hux’s neck. Hux took his time running his over the opening of Ren’s pants as well as his thighs, where the fabric seemed to cling tightly to his rather muscular thighs. When he was content, he moved his hands back up to Ren’s torso, where he could run his hands over his muscular chest and arms while he pressed against Ren’s leg. Ren quickly got the idea and pressed his thigh up between Hux’s legs causing Hux to moan into Ren’s kiss and tighten his fingers on Ren’s pectorals. After a couple more moments of Hux rutting against his thigh, he pushed his hips back slightly so he could get Hux out of his pants. Both men reluctantly pulled away to unstrap their boots and remove the rest of their clothing.

Both men moaned as their bodies collided again, skin on heated skin. Hux took the opportunity to spin them and push Ren onto his back on his own bed. Ren quickly sat up and reached for the General, wrapping his arms around his lean waist and pressing kisses to his torso.

Once again, Hux threaded his fingers through Ren’s thick hair and pulled. Ren growled in a low voice out of irritation and his fingers grasped at Hux’s waist, digging into his soft skin. Hux bent at the waist and bit Ren’s earlobe hard enough to make Ren flinch. “Don’t you dare be gentle,” Hux snarled, breath hot against Ren’s ear. “Do you understand?”

Kylo dug his fingers further into the General’s skin. “Yes,” he muttered between clenched teeth.

“Good. Now, do you have lube?”

“Top drawer. I’ll get it.”

While Kylo crawled over his bed to grab lube out of his drawer, Hux had the opportunity to appreciate the view. Kylo, having felt Hux’s lust, stayed in that position for a few lingering seconds to allow him to do so before sitting back down in front of Hux with the offering of a small bottle.

“I don’t normally let other people fuck me, but something tells me you wouldn’t want it any other way. Not tonight anyways.”

“I guess that mind-reading thing isn’t all bad,” Hux smirked as he took the bottle from Ren. Hux lowered himself to his knees and settled between Ren’s legs. “I should make you do it yourself,” Hux muttered as he poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

“It wouldn’t be quite as spectacular as you’re imagining,” Ren said with a chuckle as he laid back. “You have a very fascinating imagination.”

“Quit _prying_ ,” Hux murmured as he slid two fingers into Ren’s body somewhat slowly.

“Quit _broadcasting_ ,” Ren replied with a stifled moan. Hux bit down on the inside of Ren’s thigh, causing Ren to jump. After about a minute, Hux got into a rhythm that had Ren flushed but nowhere near the broken mess Hux was hoping for. He decided to give in to that part of him that wanted nothing more than to have Ren in his mouth. Without further hesitation, he took Ren’s leaking cock between his wet lips.

“ _General_ ,” Ren moaned in earnest. Hux hummed at his title being used without the usual sarcasm. Ren had one hand fisting the sheets beneath him and quickly moved the other to clutch at Hux’s hair. Hux quickly added a third finger and forgot rhythm altogether. While Ren’s body reacted quite nicely to Hux’s actions, Hux ran his free hand appreciatively over Ren’s thigh, stroking and clawing at the muscular skin.

By the time Hux pulled away, Ren’s face and chest were flushed a nice pink and his fingers hand left red marks down his thigh. His dark hair was damp with perspiration and his lip was swollen from him biting it. His gaze was utterly obscene. Hux took a moment to appreciate the mess that was Kylo Ren reduced to primal lust.

“I’m not going to beg,” Kylo murmured in a breathy tone.

“Then get on your knees.”

“You don’t want to see my ‘obscene’ face?”

“Fuck you.” There was no real bite behind the insult, but as Kylo shifted, Hux roughly guided Kylo’s hips to where he wanted them. Ren felt Hux kneel behind him on the mattress and push his shoulder blades forward so his face was against the sheets. It wasn’t long before he felt the warmth and tension of being filled. Hux wasted no time in beginning to fuck Kylo. Hux’s hands grasped Kylo’s waist a little too tightly and pulled Kylo back as he pushed forward.

“You’re surprisingly tight,” Hux smirked. When Kylo tried to glare back at him, Hux placed his hand back between the Knight’s shoulder blades to keep him pressed against the mattress.

“Fuck, Hux. Stop emanating your arousal,” Ren whined. One hand fisted the sheets near his head while the other fisted his dripping cock. Hux’s hand slid up from Ren’s back into his hair, where he pulled Ren up against his chest and bit into his shoulder.

“Aww, poor Ren, having to deal with someone else’s stimulation,” Hux murmured, feigning empathy.

“You don’t understand. With you exuding your arousal, I can feel your pleasure on top of mine. Every nerve ending is aflame,” Ren tried explaining between pants and moans. With a groan, he grasped for one of Hux’s hands to pull to his chest. Hux got the idea and tugged on Ren’s nipple, causing Ren to mewl and grasp at the back of Hux’s thigh.

“Hux,” Ren groaned breathlessly, “I’m gonna cum.”

Hux quickly switched hands to rub Ren’s other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Ren’s body arched back against Hux as Kylo shot onto his abdomen and sheets. Hux barely waited until Ren had finished before he pushed him face down onto the mattress and pulled himself out to finish on Ren’s lower back. The idea of pushing Kylo’s face into the mess he had made on his own sheets paired with the view of Ren’s wiggling ass sent Hux over the edge after only a few strokes.

After a few moments of both men trying to get their breathing back to normal, Ren leaned forward to reach back into the same drawer. He withdrew what looked to be a dark grey cloth and tossed it behind him towards Hux.

“Ick,” Hux complained but still used the cloth to wipe off Ren’s lower back. “How many times have you used this without washing it?”

“Twice,” Ren said as he rolled his eyes and took it back to clean the front side of his body. “Three times, now,” he murmured with a slight smirk as he put it back in the drawer then collapsed onto his back to look at Hux. His body was still trembling from the force of his orgasm.

“Repulsive.”

“Says the person who came from—“

“Okay!” Hux said loudly to drown out the rest of Kylo’s statement.

Kylo reached out and ran his hand down Hux’s leg, just barely letting his fingertips brush against Hux’s damp skin. Hux immediately reached out and removed Kylo’s hand.

“Don’t do that.”

Kylo raised his head slightly in confusion. “You can fuck someone but Force forbid they treat you nicely?”

“I just don’t want you to think it was anything more than just that.”

“Right,” Kylo said, not even pretending to believe a word Hux had said.

“Do you mind if I use your shower?”

“No. Go ahead.”

Hux grabbed his boxers and undershirt before heading into the ‘fresher. It was only a couple minutes later when Ren’s presence was suddenly behind him and putting soap into Hux’s hair. Once again, Hux was shocked at Ren’s gentleness as he rubbed the soap through his short hair. Immediately that sinking feeling of desire and longing made him slap Ren’s hands away.

“Stop that,” Hux turned to face Kylo to glare at him.

“Why don’t you like soft touches?”

“You’re the mind-reader. Surely you already know,” Hux muttered as he resumed washing his body.

“I don’t want to look any deeper, not without your permission. I just get these strong feelings of discomfort and…longing, I think, whenever I try to touch you.”

“This isn’t the place for affection, Ren.”

“I know. Affection leads to attachment which leads to weakness. But you forget that having something worth fighting for can give one strength.”

“I never thought you of all people would be justifying personal relationships of any kind.”

“I’m not saying it’s a relationship, but it isn’t bad to want reassurance occasionally, General.”

“I don’t need reassurance. I am not a child. Just drop it.”

 

Ren didn’t drop it. After insisting the late hour and that Hux stay the night, he curled up in his crudely cleaned up sheets nude. Hux, donned in his boxers and undershirt, laid stiffly on the other side of Ren’s bed, careful not to take up any more space than necessary.

“Have you even been hugged before?” Kylo kept pestering on.

“Not that I remember,” Hux answered honestly. “Will you please just go to sleep?” The alcohol left in his system was making his eyes feel dry and his body drowsy. It took him only a few minutes to begin drifting off to sleep. When Ren invaded Hux’s personal space and draped a heavy arm over his waist, he was too tired to push him off. He most certainly did not move back against Ren’s bigger frame. He definitely did not enjoy the warmth of said body nor the warm, gentle breath on the back of his neck. He absolutely did not wake up feeling like that had been the best night’s sleep that he had gotten in a long time.


End file.
